1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and a method for improving skin health. Particularly, the present invention provides compositions and a method for inhibiting melanogenesis and promoting collagen production and wound healing in the skin.
2. The Prior Art
Melanin is produced via an enzymatic reaction of tyrosinase from tyrosine to DOPA (3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine) in melanocytes of the skin, or it is produced via a non-enzymatic oxidation reaction. Considering skin pigmentation, such as spots and freckles, it is found that abnormal secretion of hormones or overexposure to UV radiation stimulates melanin overproduction and deposition in the skin.
In order to achieve skin whitening, medical scientists in the related field utilize whitening agents or skin-whitening cosmetics along with L-ascorbic acid and salts thereof, kojic acid, arbutin, or hydroquinone to formulate remedies for treating or reducing spots or freckles resulted from hypermelanogenesis. However, during clinical research, medical scientists have found the drawbacks of poor stability or solubility of these formulations. Besides, the effects of these formulations on reducing or removing melanin are unsatisfactory. When the concentrations of L-ascorbic acid or kojic acid are elevated in the formulations to enhance the skin whitening effects, there would be safety issues.
In view of the facts mentioned above, the inventors of the present application have carried out a tremendous amount of experiments and developed compositions and a method for inhibiting melanogenesis and promoting collagen production and wound healing.